Ouroboros
is a mysterious organization, a secret society, that has manipulated events throughout the history of . It is led by a shadowy figure only known as The Grandmaster. Underneath the Grandmaster are various positions or ranks, known as the 7 Apostles (or Angis). Underneath that rank are called the Legion Enforcers. Ouroboros' military is mainly composed of soldiers and machines, but Ouroboros only rarely intervenes "openly" in matters; most of their work is done through subterfuge and deceit. Story Also called "The Snake" and often "The Society" in short, Ouroboros searches for the ancient artifacts given by the Goddess Aidios and left by the Sept-Terrion people in order to create what they call "The Project Orpheus", the Aureole going to the Leader after the battle against Weissman. Campanella took the wand held by the mad scientist and in Zero and Ao no Kiseki, Mariabell attempted to create the A'zure Treasure' in replacement to the original Mirage Treasure who died. However mysteriously, Ouroboros never attempted to take the artifact sword Kernviter from Leonhardt after his death. Some also claim that the secret society is involved in the incident of the Cube that took place in Sora no Kiseki The 3rd because the password "ORPHEUS", which was already present in SC in the Ouroboros airship, is also a password of a group of thieves in their airship. *In Sora no Kiseki the 3rd, the last "Door" shows us a meeting between several Apostles of Ouroboros as they discuss the recent events that occured in the Liberl Kingdom. They said that it was only the beginning, which is turns out to be true in regards the events that took place in Crossbell in Ao no Kiseki. *The player can notice that several times in the Kiseki games Ouroboros had the opportunity to kill our heroes but neglected the chance. For example, during Estelle and Joshua's escape of the Glorius airship in SC, or when they meet Weissman or Leon under their false identity. *When the soldiers intervene, they never kill but always capture people such as in SC during the hostage taking at Klose's school, when they capture the Capua familly or even during the Crossbell events in Ao no Kiseki. Arianrhod valkyrie's team and Arios don't hurt the citizens or kill Lloyd's party; instead they make them unable to attack. List of Members The Grandmaster Nothing is known about the Ouroboros Grandmaster except that they holds a weapon made from The Outside Reason, the same reachable source which the master used to give Leonhard his Kernviter, and The Wand to Weissmann. It is revealed in the Sora no Kiseki Drama CD -The Ouroboros Report- that the leader is a female. The leader is speculated to be Aidios, but nothing has been confirmed yet as of Trails of Cold Steel II. The Angis (The Apostles) *'The First Angis:' Only appears during a conversation in the Sora no Kiseki The 3rd, this figure appears to be the leader of the Angises. *'The Second Angis: Vita Clotilde (The Azure Abyss)' The popular opera diva who doubles as the radio personality, Misty on the popular show Abend Time, though neither are her real names. *'The Third Angis: George Weissmann (The Faceless)': **'Mariabell Crois': After Weissmann's defeat, Mariabell replaces Weissmann's position at the end of Ao no Kiseki. *'The Fourth Angis:' Only appears during a conversation in The 3rd. Speculated to be Lechter Arundel. *'The Fifth Angis:' Only appears during a conversation in The 3rd. *'The Sixth Angis: F. Novartis:' Head scientist of the Thirteen Workshops, that manufacture Ouroboros' robots. One of his creations was Renne's Patel-Matel. A typical mad scientist figure, he only cares about his experimentations and little else. In Zero no Kiseki he created three Goldius-class robots like Patel-Matel, one of which is defeated by Kevin and Ries. Patel-Matel sacrifices himself to destroy the second protecting Renne one last time. Finally Lloyd and the party defeat the last with Dieter inside of it, but at the last moment Doctor Novartis appears and warps away with his creation. *'The Seventh Angis: Arianrhod (The Steel Maiden )' A stern looking young woman in full medieval knight armor who wielding a huge lance. She mastered every school of martial arts, possesses a strict moral code, and shows no mercy to her enemies. She held a high expectation for Leonhardt and expected him to someday surpass her. She claims to be the legendary "Valkyrie" of the Erebonian Empire, who used to lead the Empire's elite cavalry forces into battle, but if true it would mean she had lived for over 200 years. She is one of the most powerful figure in the Ao installment. Arianrhod also commands a special and powerful team of Valkyries who are confronted by the heroes several times. After her defeat, she teleports herself and later leaves Crossbell City with the other Ouroboros' members. Also appears in Sen no Kiseki ''briefly, and helps Class VI. Legion (Enforcers) *'Enforcer No 0: Campanella (The Fool) A young man with a tattoo under his right eye. Although he looks like a normal young man, according to Joshua, even after his days as a Legion Candidate (about 7 years ago) Campanella doesn't seems to change at all raising debate whether he is a human or not. He serves as the watcher for Weissmann's plan and ultimately retrieves Weissmann's wand and gives it back to The Leader. Campanella has appeared in Ao no Kiseki. *'''Enforcer No I: [[McBurn|'MacBurn']]' (The Timeless Blaze)' Despite his lazy attitude, even amongst the Legion, MacBurn's strength is top class. Wielding flames as his weapon, it is said that McBurn's strength is able to match even Arianrhod's. In order to further the goal of Ouroboros, MacBurn has appeared in the Erebonian Empire. It appears that MacBurn knows something about the "Power" which sleeps within Rean's true form. *'Enforcer No II: Leonhardt (The Bladelord)' *'Enforcer No III': Nothing is currently known about this character. *'Enforcer No IV:' Nothing is currently known about this character. *'Enforcer No V: ': Nothing is currently known about this character. *'Enforcer No VI: Lucciola (The Bewitching Bell)' A woman that uses fans as her weapons. She excels in using a combination of fire and wind Orbment, she also has a power to summons mythical creatures but what makes her a formidable enemy was her skill to creates illusion with her bell. She was once from the Harvey traveling circus like Scherazard. She is also respected as a sister by Scherazard but she mysteriously disappeared after the circus is disbanded. It's revealed that Luciola holds a feeling towards the ringmaster but sadly that love was one-sided, after she realizes that the circus is going to be disbanded and she will never see the man he loves again she choose to kill the ringmaster under beliefs that he'd be hers forever. After she lost against Estelle and the others, she fell from the Liberl Ark and it is currently unknown whether she survived or not. Although in Ao no Kiseki, there is a fortuneteller who told the party a story that sounds suspiciously like that of Luciola. *'Enforcer No VII:' Nothing about this character is currently known. *'Enforcer No VIII: Walter (The Direwolf)' A former martial artist of Calvary's reknown Taito Style, just like Zane Vathek. As a martial artist, Walter himself has a tremendous power as shown when he destroys the Grancel castle gate with one strike. *'Enforcer No IX:' Sharon Kruger (The Strings of Death) 'She is revealed to be a member of Ouroboros in Sen no Kiseki, declaring herself as a "Legion in hiatus". She has also been the Reinford's family maid for many years. Her goals and true allegiances are unknown as she is a playable character in Sen no Kiseki II. *'Enforcer No X: Bleublanc (The Phantom Thief) A masked man with a white cape often seen with a rose. He was a famous thief from Zemuria under the alias "Phantom Thief B". He is obsessed with beauty and saw Kloe as a charming woman, Estelle calls him "The Masked Pervert". He cooperated with Weissmann's plan as to steal "Hope", because he thinks that the faces of those that resist and cling on to hope is beautiful. He goes to Crossbell in Zero no Kiseki and is part of one subquest where he steals a statue and hides it in the mayor's bedroom. He also talks to Mariabell via a mobile phone in Ao no Kiseki. He also appears in Sen no Kiseki testing Rean and keeps a close eye on Class VII. Is set to appear in Sen no Kiseki 2. *'Enforcer No XI:' Nothing about this character is currently known. *'Enforcer No XII:' Nothing about this character is currently known. *'Enforcer No XIII: Joshua Astray (The Black Fang)': *'Enforcer No XIV:' Nothing about this character is currently known. *'Enforcer No XV: Renne Hayworth (The Angel of Slaughter)': Accomplices * Shirley Orlando: Randy Orlando's cousin and an important figure in the Red Constellation who decided to join Ouroboros in the end of Ao no Kiseki. *'Jorg Rosenberg' *'Altina Orion' *'Gilbert Stein' *'Jester Jaeger Corps' Notes/Trivia *The organization name literally means: "self-eating/self-receiving/endless serpent" **By the symbol's own definition, the snake eating its own tail represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth. *The influence of the organization's clockwork actions probably reflects to the "Illuminati" in the real world. *Arianrhod is named after a goddess from Celtic Mythology which means "Silver Wheel". References Gallery Weissmann.jpg|Weissmann, the Faceless Arianrhod-full ao-evo.jpg|Arianrhod, the Steel Saint Campanella.jpg|Campanella, the Fool Leonhardt.jpg|Leonhardt, The Bladelord Lucciola.jpg|Lucciola, the Enchanting Bell Walter.jpg|Walter, the Lanky Wolf Blblanc.jpg|Blblanc, the Phantom Thief Dr..F..Novartis.600.822548.jpg Blblanc sen2using s-craft.jpg a1d0cf22-s.jpg Ao.no.Kiseki.full.1023834.jpg Campanella.(Sora.No.Kiseki).600.822501.jpg Ao no Kiseki.jpg Sen2WP macburn.jpg Vita clotilde sen1.jpg all current ouroboros angis.jpg Category:Organizations